I pawned
by m3otoko
Summary: It's Seras' birthday and she gets a wondeful ipod nano...but its not the same when she thiks Alucard forgot her birthday. will he make an appearance?
1. Chapter 1

Seras shot out of bed like a dart. It was her birthday – her 20th birthday…well it would be if she had an age anymore. I was her first birthday with her new Hellsing family.

She darted for the bathroom to brush her hair and get dressed . She was orded by Integra to come to her office at 3:pm. She didn't know what she wanted – well she kinda did. Integra was quite cheerful. (a somewhat rare sight.)

**In integra's office….**

"Walter! Have you finished wrapping it?"

"Almost Sir!"

Integra and walter had bought something for Seras – Something they think she deserved for all her hard work and loyalty. There were no decorations or banner – But something better.

**Knock knock knock knock**

"Sir Integra?"

"Oh my god!" Integra gasped "She's here!"

"I'm done sir!" Walter said brining in a box wrapped in pink.

"Come in Seras." She smiled.

Seras walked into the office. She walked up to integra and bowed.

"So Victoria?" Integra chuckled "How does it feel to be 20?"

Seras giggled "It's okay I guess. What did you want to see me for, she said trying to act naïve."

Integra beckoned Walter. He walked in holding the Box. One under his arm and carrying a large cake.

Seras gasped. She genualy was surprised. A Cake? And a present? Now she felt spoilt. It almost brought tears to her eyes that her new family cared for her so much that they bought her a present and made her a cake.

"You shouldn't have." She blushed "I don't diserv-!"

"That's where your wrong miss Victoria." Walter smiled "You _do_ diserve it for everything you do."

Seras blushed. She loved the attention she was getting. She almost felt guilty for forgetting Integra's Birthday last month.

She walked over to the cake – which was a sponge filled with cherry sauce that tasted almost like blood, and a red candle with '20' on it. She blew out the candle and walter handed her the box. She paused and looked at Sir Integra who gave a nod. She sat down and looked at the brightly wrapped box. She gently tugged the ribbon and opened the packaging – reveling a shiny, pink IPOD.

Seras stared at it wide eyed at her gift.

"It's a Nano!" She gasped with delight. "I've wanted one of these for ages!

"that's good." Walter said "because We all know how much you love music."

"I-I don't know what to say…" She sniffed.

"How about thank you?" Integra smiled.

"Of course!" Seras laughed "Thank you both!"

"Your very welcome my dear" Walter said. "now, would you like a piece of your cake?" He asked picking up a knife.

"Sure." She smiled "But…what about master."

Seras' heart suddenly sank. She knew Alucard slept most of the day – but today _was _her birthday. He

"Don't worry." Integra chuckled slighty. "He'll proabply come and see you later."

"oh…" Seras murmered. it was not the answer she was hoping for. And all of a sudden; she didn't feel like celebrating.

"I'm not hungry right now Walter….." she smiled weakly. "I think I'm just gonna go listen to my new IPOD…if that's okay?"

Integra saw the hurt in Sera's eyes. She was filled with sympathy for her.

"Okay seras…" She said "we won't eat without you."

With a bow, Seras left the office, not feeling like the birthday girl – but a kid who just had a huge lump in their stocking.

"that poor girl…" Walter sighed.

Integra sat up suddenly; filled with a mixed feeling of anger and sadness.

"Alucard!" She yelled "What your up to had better be worth it!"

"don't worry master." Alucard said telaphathicaly. "I'll be back in time…"

**Sometime later in the shopping center…..**

"Hello sir." How can I help you?

"I Ordered a prom dress about 2 weeks ago."

"okay sir. What name is it under?"

"…Alucard…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in Integra's office…..**

Inegra was quite angry. She quietly sorted through paper work; while walter poured her some tea.

"Why don't you lie down for a while?" Walter sighed "I'll do the paper work for you."

"No it's fine." Integra said. "Besides – I'm not tired."

"I'm back" came a loud voice.

"Alucard!" Integra said"Come here…"

Alucard slowly phased through the wall. He was in for a telling off…and he knew what for.

"Alucard?" she said quietly "did you get what you wanted?"

"yes master…" and thank you for not telling Seras.

"Yes well, just know that Seras was really upset." She sighed "She thought you forgot her birthday."

"Seras is my mate- the love of my life." Alucard frowned "I would never forget her birthday…speaking of which – where is she?"

"she's In her room…" Walter smiled

"Ahh.." Alucard grinned "Just as I hoped. "I'll go and see her; and apologise. But with this gift I don't think I'll need to."

And laughing to himself; he phased back through the wall.

Back in the dungeons; Seras was thouroly enjoying herself. She had invited some of her human friends out for a night on the town. She was busily curling her shiny hair, while singing to her favourite pink song.

"_Momma please stop cryin; I stand the sound. You're pain is painful and it's wearing me down."_

Alucard phased through her bedroom wall and saw her singing contently to herself.

"_I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said. You fight about money – bout me and my brother, and this I come home to – this my shelter."_

"_Why the hell does she listen to such depressing song? And on her birthday." _He thought to himself.

"_In our family portrait, we looked happy let's play pretend; as if it came natrualy."_

Alucard was amazed. Although the song was quite sad – she sung beautifully and contenly. He never heard her singing. She had a fantastic voice. She hadn't noticed him yet. So he listened to her singing.

When the song was finished. Alucard walked over to the bed and stood where Seras could see him. She caught him at the corner of her eye; standing with a toothy grin.

"Hi master!" She smiled taking her earphones out. She expected him to sat happy birthday…

"Bravo police girl!" He laughed clapping. "What a wonderful voice you have."

"Huh?" She blushed. "Oh, you heard me?"

"Yep." That was beautiful.

Seras' heart sank

"_maybe her really has forgotten my birthday" _She thought sadly.

Just then seras noticed the box tucked under one of Alucard's arms. It was wrapped in shiny red paper with a gold ribbon. She smiled excitedly.

"What's that Master?" she smiled happily

Alucard smiled; and slowly handed her the box. "Happy birthday – my police girl."

"Master….."

"I'm sorry Seras. I would never forget your birthday. I ordered this for you a few weeks ago…"

Seras' eyed started to sparkle. She slowly took the box and carfully unwrapped the shiny red paper. Inside was a beautiful prom dress – something she had wanted since she was a little girl.

"It's beautiful master.!" She smiled in delight "but how did-"

"Come now; my dear Seras." Alucard grinned "I read your daydreams."

"oh of course!" She laughed happily "Sha-shall I try it on?" tears nearly filled Seras' eyes.

"oh yes." Alucard said somewhat seductive. "and maybe you could sing for me some more."

Seras' eyes widened even more. "Yo-you want me to sing…for you!"

"Of course!" He laughed "I already said your voice is beautiful…oh I see, you thought I was being sarcastic weren't you?" he teased squinting his crimson eyes.

"N-no!" She gasped embarresed.

"I was only joking." He said gently tilting his head. "Now go try your new dress on."

Seras rushed to change.

**Severel minutes later…**

"Okay" she blushed walking from the bathroom "Ho-how do I look?"

Alucard paused – jaw dropped. She looked like a proper undead queen. His heart would've skipped a beat if it were possible.

"Seras… You-look ravishing, my love!"

"Thank you…" Her face turned even more red (if that were possible) "what song should I sing to."

"you choose…" Alucard said.

Seras thought for a moment. Then she thought of the perfect song.

She rushed over to her pc and got up Youtube. She chose a very romantic song –

"this is one of my favourites. She coughed clearing her throat.

"_I wanna know what love is….I want you to shooow me."_

She kept her head down while singing. She honestly didn't think she sang that well. Alucard stood up slowly and placed a finger to her chin – raising her head.

"Don't be embarresed." He smiled. "let me see your beautiful face."

"master…"

Alucard smiled warmly. He bent down and kissed her, whiles wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"Shall we?" He giggled holding her close.

Seras smiled at him. She gave him a reassuring nod and together – the danced to the forernors.

She pressed her head against his chest. And he responded by placing his head on hers.

Dancing with her mate – the best birthday present ever! They danced all night, and forgetting about her friends, Seras thought she would have to daydream, more often.


End file.
